El secreto de Hermione
by hermione m g
Summary: Hermione tiene un secreto, se ha hecho mortífago. ¿Qué harán Harry y Ron cuando se enteren? ¿Cómo actuará Draco Malfoy ahora?leed y dejad un review. ARRIBA CAPÍTULO 3.
1. Chapter 1 ENCUENTROS

**_1.- ENCUENTROS_**

Hermione estaba en Flourish y blotts, comprando los libros que iba a necesitar para su quinto año en Hogwarts. Aun no había visto a sus amigos, Harry y Ron, estaba deseando verlos. Cuando terminó de comprar los libros, fue a salir de la tienda y se chocó contra alguien.

-Cuidado por donde vas, sangre sucia.- le soltó Malfoy.

PLAFF! Hermione le soltó una bofetada.

-Cuida tu sucio lenguaje Malfoy o te vas a llevar muchas de esas.

-¿Te atreves a amenazarme?

-No, solo te estoy advirtiendo.

En ese momento llegaron Harry y Ron.

-¿Quieres algo, asquerosa serpiente?- le preguntó Ron.

-Solo que no te metas en lo que no te llaman, comadreja.

Dijo a Ron y antes de irse le susurro a Hermione:

-Esto no va a quedar así, sangre sucia.

-¿Qué me vas a hacer, huroncito?- peguntó Hermione en voz alta.

-Lárgate, Malfoy.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo culpable por la muerte de Diggory?- dijo Malfoy, le lanzó una mirada de odio y se fue.

-No le hagas caso Harry, es un idiota.- le consoló Hermione.

Ya en el expreso de Hogwarts, Hermione se fue hacia el vagón de los prefectos. Y se encontró con Neville, que era el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, también estaban dentro los demás prefectos, para su desgracia los prefectos de Slytherin eran Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

-Si han nombrado prefecta a la sangre sucia.- dijo Parkinson.

-No se de que te extrañas si es la rata de biblioteca.-contestó Malfoy.

Hermione sacó la varita y dijo:

-Expelliarmus!

Los dos Slytherin salieron despedidos hacia el lado opuesto del vagón y se dieron contra la pared.

-No digas que no te lo advertí, Malfoy.

Entonces entraron los premios anuales a decirles que fueran a hacer la ronda.

Cuando terminaron de hacer su tarea de prefectos, Hermione se encaminó al vagón donde estaban Harry y Ron.

Cuando entró al vagón vio a sus amigos comiendo chucherías. Al rato de que Hermione volviera, entró Malfoy.

-Petrificus totalus.- Hermione quedó petrificada por el hechizo y cayó al suelo.

Harry hizo el contrahechizo. Harry y Hermione lanzaron un hechizo a la vez, apuntando a Malfoy. Harry lanzó el mocomurciélago y Hermione el petrificus totalus.

Malfoy cayó al suelo y Ron cerró la puerta.

El resto del viaje a Hogwarts fue tranquilo.

Cuando llegaron a la estación de Hosmeade, se fueron a montar en los carruajes.

-Esa especie de caballo que tira de los carruajes, es nuevo ¿No?

Pero Hermione no le escuchó ya que se había ido a hacer sus tareas de prefecta.

Cuando terminó se subió al carruaje de Harry y Ron.

Harry le pregunto a Hermione.

-Herms¿Qué son esos caballos que tiran de los carruajes?

-Son Thestrals, los únicos que pueden verlos son los que han visto la muerte.

-Vale, creo que os estáis volviendo locos.- dijo Ron.

-No estamos locos, los vi en primer año y me puse a averiguar sobre ellos.- le corto Hermione.

Se sentaron en sus sitios en el gran comedor y vieron la selección de los de primero.

Cuando termino el director se puso de pie para dar su habitual discurso. De repente se abrieron las puertas y un murmullo recorrió el gran comedor.

-Quiero presentaros al nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Y no os preocupéis porque el ministerio le ha dado la libertad. Y ahora daros la bienvenida a todos, creo que solo me quedan decir dos palabras ¡A COMER!

Cuando terminaron de cenar los prefectos condujeron a los de primero a sus salas comunes.

* * *

Hola. 

Primero, los personajes no son mios, son de J. K. R. Y no gano dinero haciendo la historia, solo la escribo por diversión.

Segundo, si leeis dejad un reviews, please los leeré y contestaré encantada, si me quereis agregar mi dirección está en el profile.

Eso es todo, espero que os guste.

Besos.


	2. Chapter 2 EL PRIMER DÍA

_**2.- EL PRIMER DÍA.**_

Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron antes de lo normal, la razón, que querían ver a Sirius antes de desayunar.

-Hola Sirius.- dijeron los tres a la vez.

-Hola chicos.

-Sirius, no es por ofender pero que haces aquí.- soltó Ron, cuando se dio cuenta de su falta de delicadeza.- Bueno, me refiero que deberías seguir huyendo del ministerio ¿No?

-No le hagas caso Sirius, es que no escucha¿por qué te ha dado la libertad el ministerio?

-Encontraron a Peter este verano.

-¿QUÉ?- chillaron tres voces a la vez.

-No ha salido nada en el profeta.- dijo Hermione.

-No, Fudge lo ha ocultado, para no reconocer que se equivocó.

-Nos tenemos que ir a desayunar- dijo Ron.

-Si, que como no, Ron tiene hambre.- dijo Hermione.

-Yo no tengo hambre, pero es tu primer día de prefecta tendrás que chulear un rato.

-Yo no chuleo Ronald, lo que pasa es que tú quieres comer, como siempre.

-No es verdad.

-Si.

-No.

-Vale, es muy divertido veros discutir.- dijo Harry con ironía.- Pero parar ya.

Salieron del aula y fueron hacia el gran comedor. La profesora Mcgonagall les entregó los horarios.

-¡No!- dijo Harry.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo Ron.

-¿Has visto el horario?- dijo Hermione a Ron.

-No, porque estoy comiendo.

Hermione resopló y salió del gran comedor, se fue sola hacia las mazmorras. Allí estaba Malfoy apoyado contra la pared. Hermione se quedó paralizada al verle. Pero era demasiado tarde para darse la vuelta, Draco ya la había visto.

-Granger¿Qué haces por aquí tu solita? te podría pasar algo.- dijo Malfoy con voz inocente y girándose hacia ella.

-Nada que te importe Malfoy ¿Y tu que haces sin tus guardaespaldas? A lo mejor al que le pasa algo es a ti.

-¿Me estas amenazando? Además creo que tú y yo tenemos una cuenta pendiente.

Malfoy agarró a Hermione y se la llevó a una mazmorra vacía.

-¿Qué demonios quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione.

-Venganza.

-¿Y que piensas hacer, hechizarme?- dijo Hermione que aunque intentaba parecer que no le tenía miedo, por dentro estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Piensas que todas las venganzas son mágicas?

-¿Qué…?

Pero Malfoy no la dejo terminar la pregunta, se acerco a ella, Hermione se choco contra la pared, Malfoy apoyó las manos en la pared dejando a Hermione encerrada entre sus brazos, él acerco sus labios a los de ella y los juntó, y ésta respondió al beso. Él introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella.

Malfoy se separó poco a poco. La miró con una sonrisa de superioridad y salió de la mazmorra, dejando a Hermione confundida y preocupada porque había disfrutado del beso.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Hermione salió de la mazmorra y se encaminó a la clase de pociones, cuando entro estaban todos de pie esperando a que Snape los pusiera en grupos.

-Llegas tarde señorita Granger.

-Perdone, estaba en la biblioteca y se me pasó la hora.

-¿Y se puede saber que hacia en la biblioteca, el primer día, antes de la primera clase?

-Tenia que buscar un libro.

-Como no, si es una rata de biblioteca.- dijo Parkinson.

-Veinte puntos para Gryffindor, por llegar tarde.- dijo Snape

Hermione se dirigió hacia donde estaba el resto de la clase.

-Como estaba diciendo antes de la interrupción, hoy pondré yo los grupos. Haremos el filtro de la paz. Las parejas son: Weasley – Parkinson, Potter – Zabini, Granger – Malfoy.- y así continuo diciendo las parejas.

Malfoy colocó su caldero al lado del de Hermione y empezaron a hacer la poción.

Malfoy tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, y luego soltó una risita.

-¿De qué te ríes, Malfoy?- dijo Hermione.

-De ti, de lo molesta que pareces.- contestó Malfoy.

-Pues no me hace gracia.

-Te has dado cuenta de lo fácil que eres¿No?

-Tienes suerte de que estemos en clase, si no ya te habría dado un par de ostias.

-Claro, Granger, claro.- dijo con su típica voz arrastrando las palabras y fría.

En clase de pociones no volvieron a hablar. Cuando les mandó recoger les ordenó hacer un trabajo con las parejas que les había tocado.

Malfoy le dijo a Hermione:

-Granger, a las 7 en la biblioteca.- y salió de la mazmorra.

Hermione iba a salir pero Harry y Ron la llamaron.

-¿Por qué has llegado tarde?- pregunto Ron receloso.

-Fuimos a la biblioteca y no estabas.- dijo Harry.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos al lago¿vale?- contestó Hermione.

Ya en el lago, se sentaron debajo de un sauce. Estuvieron un rato callados y llegaron los de Slytherin.

-Los que faltaban.- dijo Hermione.

Los de Slytherin se sentaron debajo de un árbol cerca de ellos, y quedando justo en frente del trío.

Malfoy no dejaba de mirar a Hermione descaradamente y esta le miraba de reojo. Ron se dio cuenta y le dijo a Hermione:

-Hermione¿Acaso te gusta Malfoy? Porque no dejas de mirarlo.

-¡Claro que no, Ronald!- chilló Hermione.

-¿Entonces por qué no dejais de miraros?- preguntó Harry.

-¡No lo estoy mirando¡A lo mejor sois vosotros los que le mirais!

-Hermione que no somos tontos.- dijo Ron.

-Pues lo pareceis.- contestó Hermione.

-Hermione si te gusta dilo.-dijo Harry.

-¿Vas a cambiar a Krum por Malfoy?- pregunto Ron.

PLAFFFFF

Hermione le dio un guantazo a Ron, y le dejo toda la mano marcada en la cara.

-Estaré con quien me de la gana, pero jamás contigo.- contesto Hermione y empezó a caminar.

-El gran trio de Gryffindor se a peleado.- dijo Parkinson y soltó un carcajada que fue acompañada por todos los Slytherin.

-¿Por qué no metes tu fea cara en tus malditos asuntos, Parkinson?- dijo Hermione y se marchó.

En la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hermione se sentó con Neville al fondo de la clase.

Malfoy se sentó en el pupitre de al lado con Parkinson.

-Vaya, Granger, que buena pareja haces con Lomgbottom.- dijo Parkinson

-Neville no es mi novio, pero aunque lo fuera, es mejor que el tuyo: Malfoy.

-Eh, que yo ahora no me he metido contigo, además yo supero con creces a Lomgbottom.- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso explica porque eres tan cabrón.

-¿Y qué explica que tu seas una cualquiera?- dijo Malfoy.

-¿Y tu cómo sabes que es una cualquiera?- preguntó Parkinson.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Pansy.- ordenó Draco.

Y entonces entró Sirius.

-Hola clase.

-Hola profesor.- respondieron los Gryffindor.

-Mirad que pintas- dijo Malfoy en voz alta.

-¿Tú te has visto?- contestó Hermione en voz alta.

-Mejor que tu seguro que si.

El resto de la clase pasó sin más percances.

Fueron al Gran Comedor y Hermione y Malfoy no dejaron de mirarse.

La siguiente clase era Transformaciones. Hermione no podía concentrarse, por lo que no consiguió transformar su ratón.

Diez minutos antes de lo que había quedado con Malfoy, se fue hacia la biblioteca. A mitad de camino se alguien le susurró al oído:

-Hola, Granger.- susurró picaramente.

-¡Ah, eres tú!- contestó Hermione.

-¿Quién te pensabas que era¿esperabas a otro chico?. Eres una fácil.

Hermione fue a pegarle un tortazo, pero Malfoy fue más rápido: la cogio de la mano y le apretó muy fuerte. La empotró violentamente contra la pared y la besó. Ron llgó en ese momento y carraspeó para hacerse notar. Malfoy se separó de Hermione, aunque la seguía agarrando de la muñeca.

-¿Qué crees que haces, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron.

-Esto- y la besó.

Hermione intentó apartarlo, pero Malfoy, peero este tenía mucha más fuerza. Cuando Malfoy se apartó, Ron se abalanzó sobre él. Ron le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, partindole el labio, pero Malfoy se reveló y le pego un puñetazo en la nariz, rompiendosela, Ron cayó al suelo y Mlfoy le empezó a dar patadas en el estomago. Hermione le ogió el brazo y le empujó, Malfoy decidio ir a la biblioteca.

-Vamos Ron, deberías ir a la enfermeria.- dijo Hermione.

-¡No me toques, puta!- chillo Ron.

Malfoy se paro y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué hacias besandote con ese?

Hermione fue corriendo a la bibloteca con lagrimas en los ojos, y oyó reirse a Malfoy, pero siguió corriendo. Al cabo de unos minutos llego a la biblioteca. Estaba sacando sus libros, pergaminos y pluma cuando llego Malfoy sonriendo malevolamente, sus ojos despedian destellos malévolos y se veian frios y calculadores.

-Vaya Granger, veo que a as cortado con tu novio Weasley-pis.

-Weasly no es mi novio.

-Cualquiera lo diria.

Hermione no contesto, se pusieron a hacer el trabjo y al cabo de un rato Hermione pregunto.

-Dra...¿Malfoy, por qué me has besado, si estas saliendo con Parkinson?

-Esque dicen que eres una facilona y sólo quería comprobarlo.

-¿Quién dice eso?

-Todos.

-¿Y no te preocupa ponerle los cuernos a Parkinson?

-No, no me preocupa.- contestó con tono despectivo.

-¿Y con quién más se los has puesto?

-¿Te importa mucho mi vida?

-¡Claro que no! Sólo era por curiosidad.

-Pues no te metas en mi vida, Granger. Podrías salir mal parada.

-¿Me estás amenazando?

-Sí- contestó Malfoy sin inmutarse.

-No me asustan tus amenazas- dijo Herm con voz más segura de lo que se sentía.

-Ah¿no¿Estás segura?- la contestó acercándose a ella.

-No... bueno, sí... vamos a hacer el trabajo.

El chico la miró con suficiencia, pero no dijo nada.

Al cabo de varias horas, Herm se fue a la Sala Común de Griffindor, se sentó cerca de la chimenea y miró las llamas. Notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Giró la cabeza. Era Harry, que la dijo:

-Hola, Hermione.

-Hola.

-Ron me lo ha contado todo.

Hermione no contestó, por lo que el chico siguió hablando:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿No has dicho que te lo contado Ronald?

-Sí, pero quiero que me lo cuentes tú.

-¿Y que quieres que te cuente: que Malfoy me besó y luego se pegó con Ron?

-No, quiero que me cuentes el por qué.

-Por que Malfoy me besó delante de Ron y éste le pegó, con lo que Malfoy se defendió.

-No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. Me refiero a por qué te besó.

-No lo sé... ¿Quién entiende Malfoy?

-Hermione, sé que lo sabes.

-De acuerdo... Según él, en el colegio se dice que soy una fácil.

-Sabes que no es cierto... Tu sabes que no lo eres...

-Eso díselo a Weasley- le interrumpió- Me llamó puta.

-Quizá entendiste mal...

-¿Eso no te lo dijo tu amigo¿O acaso sólo cuenta lo que le interesa!

Harry no dijo nada, de modo que Hermione se fue a la cama e intentó dormir, pero no podía; se le venía a la cabeza los besos de Malfoy y se preguntó porque Ron se pegó con Malfoy por ella para luego insultarla.Finalmente, se quedó dormida.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

Witchmin: Me alegro de que te guste. Siento haber tardado tanto en subirlo, pero estaba falta de imaginación.

hermychan: Espero que te siga gustando, intentare seguir el proximo capitulo antes, bss y espero tu proximo review.

konny: Ya se que el primer capitulo está cortito, por eso este es más largo, acertaste quien era el profesor?

Nice-Girl: Siento haber tardado tanto en ponerlo, el siguiente espero ponerlo más rapido.

keychi: Gracias por tu review y espero que te siga pareciendo interesante.

SKoRPiUS: Siento que no te halla gustado, pero deberias leer más para saber si esta interesante.


	3. Chapter 3 LA MARCA TENEBROSA

_**3.-LA MARCA TENEBROSA**_

Ya habían pasado 8 días (era miércoles). Acababan de salir de la tercera clase del día (DCAO) y Hermione iba a comer. Por el camino, alguien la agarró fuertemente de las muñecas, la tapó la boca para que no gritara y la arrastró a un aula vacía. La empujó contra una pared y la besó. Hermione supo de inmediato quién era por su aroma. Ella al principio ponía resistencia, pero no sirvió de nada, Malfoy tenía mucha más fuerza. Se dio por vencida y empezó a corresponder el beso.

Cuando se separaron debido a la falta de aire, Hermione le fue a dar un tortazo, pero Malfoy la agarró la mano.

-No se te ocurra tocarme, Granger.- dijo con asco.

-Suéltame- contestó.

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo, pero cuando terminó con Hermione perdiendo, ésta se quedó muda por lo que vio. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo, se quedó de piedra. Con un fuerte tirón, se soltó de el y salió corriendo.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de él, se paró e intentó relajarse. Se dirigió a su sala común, aunque estaba hambrienta, tenía miedo…

No entendía cómo no podía haberlo sospechado… Tenía que haberlo supuesto. El era mala persona, muy malo. Estaba claro que lo sería, pero… ¿tan pronto?

_Bueno_pensó _era el tipo de cosas que haría, al fin y al cabo es un Malfoy_.

Ella quería perder pociones, pero a Snape le encantaría tener un motivo para castigarla, y pociones era una clase muy importante para los timos y para la carrera de auror. _Además, eso es precisamente lo que Malfoy quiere; asustarme._

Se fue andando lo más lento que pudo hacia el gran comedor, se sentó y empezó a comer despacio, sin querer su mirada se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, pero allí no estaba Malfoy, volvió a mirar su plato, no comió mucho pues no tenía hambre. Malfoy no apareció para comer, tampoco fue a pociones, ni a cenar, Hermione se preocupo un poco al no verlo en todo el día, pero luego recordó lo que era y toda su preocupación desapareció.

Hermione iba metida en sus pensamientos, se equivoco de camino, nunca había visto el pasillo por el que iba, decidio seguir andando haber si encontraba una salida, oyó un ruido detrás, se giró pero no había nadie, empezó a andar más rapido, en ese momento empezó a oir pasos detrás de ella, se giró otra vez pero no había nadie, en ese momento todo se quedo a oscuras, no veia nada, noto k la agarraban de la muñeca y la empujaban, cayó al suelo, oyó una puerta cerrarse y el aula se ilumino. Entonces le vio. Como no se lo había imaginado antes. Nada más que podia ser él. Se levantó del suelo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? No estoy de humor para tus tonterias.

-Esto no es una tonteria Granger, vistes algo que no debias haber visto y ahora pagarás las consecuencias.

-¿Y qué me vas a hacer?- preguntó con burla, pero en el fondo estaba asustada.- Puede entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

-No lo creo, por aqui casi nunca pasa nadie, además la puerta esta cerrada magicamente y el aula insonorificada.- Hermione puso cara de horror.- Tranquila no te voy a hacer nada... malo. Solo quería contarte los planes del señor Tenebroso. Únete a nosotros.

-Jamás me uniría a vosotros, sois indeseables.- contestó con odio Hermione.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando. El Señor Tenebroso piensa que puedes ser muy útil.

-NO ME VOY A UNIR A VOSOTROS.-gritó Hermione.

-Muy bien, pero Potter se podría salvar gracias a que tu te unieras a nosotros, ahora... morirá.- Y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando tenía una mano en el picaporte, Hemione murmuró:

-De acuerdo.

-¿Cómo¿qué has dicho? No te he oído.

-De acuerdo, me uniré a vosotros.-dijo, en voz muy alta.

-Muy bien.- dijo Malfoy con aires de superioridad.- La ceremonia de presentación es el sabado a las 21:30, tenemos que estar en Hogsmeade a las 21:00 para que nos den el transladador. Aunque no se como vamos a ir a Hogsmeade.

-Yo sé un atajo.- le murmuró Hermione.

-¿Dónde?

-En la joroba de la bruja tuerta. El problema está en que la salida está en Honeydukes, creo que un poco descarado.

-Podemos salir antes de que cierren.

-Pero aún así es extraño ver a dos estudiantes de Hogwarts en Hogsmeade.

-Bueno, de eso ya me encargo yo, tú ves a la estatua de la bruja tuerta a las 20:00.

-Vale.- dijo Hermione aunque no estaba muy segura de hacer lo correcto.

-No te arrepentirás.- le dijo Malfoy

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo.- contestó sin mirarle e intentó salir, pero la puerta seguía cerrada. Se dió la vuelta y miró a Malfoy.- ¿Piensas abrir?- le preguntó.

-¿Por qué voy a tener que abrir?- Preguntó con burla.

-Ummm... ¿para poder salir, tal vez?

-¿Y si no quiero que salgas?

-Pues que tu tampoco podrás salir.

-Muy astuta, Granger.- dijo aproximándose peligrosamente a ella.- ¿Y si yo tampoco quiero salir?

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi, Malfoy.

Pero él no la hizo caso, se acerco más, la agarró de las muñecas suavemente, la acercó hacia él y la besó apasionadamente.

Pasados 10 min. Malfoy quitó el hechizo y Hermione salió del aula. Iba pensando en que ahora era una mortífago. Llegó a la sala común y se acostó.

* * *

Hermione estubo muy distante los siguientes días. Para desgracia de Hermione, el sábado llegó. Cuando se levantó, se duchó y bajó a desayunar. Allí se encontró con Malfoy, que no dejó de mirarla en el rato que Hermione estuvo desayunando. Ésta se levantó de la mesa y salió del Gran Comedor, cuando oyó unos pasos aproximarse rapidamente hacia ella. Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Malfoy. Éste la arrastró hacia un aula y la susurró en el oído:

-Espero que no se te olvide que hemos quedado para esta tarde, Granger. A las 20:00 en la estatua de la bruja tuerta.- le dio un suave beso en el cuello y se marchó.

Hermione esperó unos minutos para salir del aula. Cuando lo hizo se marchó a la sala común y estuvo pensando en no ir a la Ceremonia... _pero _pensó _Harry necesita mi ayuda... no es justo que le de la espalda, y menos ahora que me necesita más que nunca. Además, Malfoy dijo que si me uno a los mortífagos, Harry sobrevivirá. Después de todo no puede ser tan horrible, ahi muchos mortífagos, y ninguno se queja, aunque haber quién se atreve a quejarse con Voldemort, te puede matar. _Estuvo un buen rato pensando hasta que se dio cuenta de que era la hora de la comida. Salió de la sala común y se fue al Gran Comedor. Después de comer de dirigió al lago, y pensó más. Cuando eran las 19:00, se fue a su dormitorio a vestirse y prepararse. Se puso unos pantalones y una blusa. A las 19:50 se dirigió a la estatua. Cuando llegó, Malfoy ya estaba allí.

-Buy bien, Granger, justo a tiempo. Bien¿qué hechizo hay que decir para que se abra este maldito pasadizo?

Hermione, dos días antes se había encargado de entrar furtivamente en el cuarto de los chicos. Había revuelto el baúl de Harry hasta encontrar el mapa. Como tantas veces había visto hacer a Harry, cogió el mapa, y se marchó hasta el pasillo donde se encontraba la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Se aseguró de que no había nadie en el pasillo. Abrió el mapa y dijo: ''Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas'' y en el mapa aparecieron miles de motas de tinta con nombres debajo. Miró donde se encontraba ella y vio un pequeño letrero en donde decia ''Dissendio''. Apuntó el hechizo y volvió al dormitorio de los chicos a dejar el mapa.

-¡Dissendio!- murmuró Hermione, dando varios golpecitos en la estatua. La joroba de la bruja se abrió y ambos muchachos pasaron.

Al cabo de una hora, más o menos, estaban debajo de la trampilla. Hermione la fue a levantar, pero Malfoy se lo impidió; la agarró de la mano, sacó su varita y dio unos golpes a Hermione con ella en la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Hermione sintió una sensación muy extraña, como si la hubieran aplastado un huevo en la cabeza. Vio a Malfoy darse unos golpes en la cabeza con la varita, y Hermione se quedó de pierda; Malfoy se estaba transformando del mismo color y textura que el pasadizo. Se miró y vio lo mismo. Entonces se acordó del hechizo Desilusionador, Malfoy debía emplearlo para que no los reconocieran, pues el hechizo dejaba ver la silueta, pero no se podía distinguir de quién era. Malfoy abrió la trampilla y salió, Hermione lo siguió. Estaban en un sótano lleno de cajas. Malfoy subió una escalera, seguido de Hermione. El chico, cuando estaban ya en la tienda, murmuró un hechizo, casi inaudiblemente, el hechizo de insonorización. Momentos después, se acercó a la puerta y susurró varios hechizos que Hermione no pudo oír. La puerta se abrió sigilosamente, y Malfoy salió por ella.

-¿Acaso no piensas salir, Granger?- Susurró.

Hermione salió detrás de Malfoy, y le siguió. Minutos después, estaban en la Casa de los Gritos. El chico dijo a Hermione:

-Granger, acércate. Aquí está el traslador. Tócalo al mismo tiempo que yo.

Hermione se aproximó a Malfoy y vió una pluma, vieja, sucia y rota en el suelo.

-A la de 3, Granger. 1... 2... 3

Hermione experimentó la misma sensación que el año pasado, cuando tomó un traslador para ir a los mundiales de Quidditch. Momentos después, tocó tierra firme. Se encontraba en una cocina de lo que debía ser una casa, vieja y sucia, llena de muebles cubiertos de polvo. El suelo crujía cuando caminabas por él. Hermione estaba asustada, pues la casa era fantasmal.

-Hermione Granger...- dijo una voz fría y aguda.- Cuánto honor de verte en la antigua casa de mi padre.- esta última palabra la dijo con asco.

Hermione daba vueltas, buscando al dueño de aquella voz, aunque sabía de quien era... El dueño de la voz no era otro que Lord Voldemort. Estaba asustada, y no era para menos; estaba encerrada en la casa del padre de Voldemort, con éste y decenas de mortífagos.

-Bien, Hermione, la Ceremonia comenzará en breves instantes. Te llamaré para presentarte a los demás. Cuando lo haga, ve al salón por esta puerta. Relájate. Draco, has echo un buen trabajo. Sígueme.

Y ambos salieron de la mugrienta cocina, dejando sola a Hermione. Ésta oyó la voz de Voldemort:

-Mis queridos mortífagos, me alegro de veros en la casa de mi difunto padre, al que yo mismo maté. Hoy se unirá a nosotros una nueva muchaha, que nos será de gran ayuda, pues es una... sangre sucia.

Un mortífago se atrevió a decir:

-¿Nos has traído aquí solo por una maldita sangre sucia!

-No es una sangre sucia cualquiera, es Hermione Granger, gran amiga y confidente de Harry Potter. Éste no sospechará de ella, y la contará todo; sus puntos débiles, sus miedos, todo. Luego, Hermione nos lo contará a nosotros. Y, por tu falta de respeto hacia mí, Robert..._ Crucio_

Se oyeron los gritos del mortífago, y Hermione se asustó más; eso podría pasarla a ella si no complacía a Voldemort.

-Bien, espero, .Robert, que no vuelvas a hablar así a tu amo. Ahora, Hermione, puedes venir.

Hermione se estremeció y se le secó la garganta. Salió de la conina y recorrió un pasillo. Llegó al salón, una estancia enorme, totalmente desierta de mebles, pero como había supuesto, llena de mortífagos. En el centro del salón estaba Voldemort, en una tarima, esperándola. Hermione se encaminó hacia allá. Cuando llegó, Voldemort la presentó:

-Ésta es Hermione Granger. Hermione, éstos son los mortífagos, a partir de ahora, tus aliados. Bien, ya echas las presentaciones, Hermione, he de marcarte.- Levantó la varita y apuntó al brazo de la muchacha.- Remángate. Muy bien.- Hermione cerró los ojos, asustada y se mordió el labio.- ¡_SKIN MORSMORDRE!_

Hermione gritó; la había grabado en la piel la Marca Tenebrosa. La dolía la muñeca izquierda, la escocía.

-Bien, ya echa la Cermonia, todos podeis marcharos. Hay un traslador en la conina, lo cogereis y os transportará a Londres, pues en esta casa no se puede aparecer.- Muchos de los mortífagos se dirigiero a la cocina, otros se quedaron un tiempo más.- Draco, Hermione, vosotros debeis quedaros algo más de tiempo; en parte porque tienes mala cara, Hermione, y porque debe ser algo más tarde, asi nadie os verá merodear por ahí, no creo que a las 23:00 haya alguien merodeando por ahí. Bien, yo me marcho ya.- Se dirigió a la cocina.- Por cierto, hay 5 trasladores más en la cocina.- Y cerró la puerta.

-Valla, valla, una sangre sucia se a unido a los mortífagos. No te creo digna de ser una de nosotros.

-Pues te vas a tener que aguantar, porque Voldemort si me considera digna de ello.

El hombre se encogió al oír el nombre, y la dijo:

-Eres una estúpida al pensar que te vamos a aceptar. ¡Y no vuelvas a nombrar el nombre de mi Señor con tu asquerosa boca!

Y se abalanzó sobre ella, pero Malfoy se interpuso; le dió un puñetazo al hombre. Éste se quejó, y Malfoy le dijo:

-El Señor me a dicho que la proteja, y eso es lo que haré.

El hombre se marchó. Malfoy se dió la vuelta para observar mejor a Hermione:

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. El chico se acercó a ella y la besó. Hermione correspondió al beso. Malfoy siguió besándola mientras la guiaba a un dormitorio. Cuando llegaron a éste, Malfoy abrió la puerta, se adentraron en la habitación. Malfoy la empujó contra la cama. Herm cayó en ella y Malfoy se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Siguió besándola apasionadamente, mientras la tocaba el cuerpo. La desnudó lentamente, luego llegó el turno de él. Hermione le quitó la corbata y el resto de la ropa ferozmente. Pasados 5 min. estaban completamente desnudos, besándose. Malfoy seguía encima de Hermione. Ésa sería la primera vez de la chica, pero no de Draco, pues tenía fama de seducir y acostarse con todas las chicas. Sumergida en éstos pensamientos, Malfoy la hizo suya.

* * *

Hola! Esperamos que os guste este capítulo! Y sentimos haber tardado tanto.

Si teneis tiempo pasaros por nuestra otra historia, **Harry Potter y la caída de Voldemort**. Está en nuestro profile.

Intentaremos subir los capitulos más rápido. Ahora contestamos los reviews.

**Hermysiriusblack**: Nos alegramos de que te guste y esperamos que siga siendo así. Esperamos tu review en este capítulo. Bss wapisima.

**lidia**: Gracias por tu review. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

**teffy diggory**: Hola! Esperamos que te guste este capítulo. Por fin hemos actualizado... Nos a costado. Esperamos tu review enestecapitulo y en los siguientes.

**konny**: Gracias! Nos alegramos de que te guste. Bss y esperamos que te siga gustando.

**ANNIA**: Esperamos que te siga gustando y sentimos haber tardado tanto en subir, intentaremos ir más rápido para el próximo capítulo.

**EmmaFeltom**: Bueno ya hemos continuado con la historia, esperamos que te halla gustado y que te leas la historia. Saludos, y esperamos tu próximo review.

Esperamos que leais y dejeis reviews... Bss y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. MUY IMPORTANTE

Hola! Esto no es un capitulo, se nota, no?

Solo quiero decir k la historia la voy a continuar, pero en otra dirección, o como se llame esto, XD. Kien kiera leerla la podrá encontrar en: bronwyn bm

Aquí no la continuare, pero allí si. Y si nadie deja reviews allí tp la continuare. Tendra el mismo titulo, pero si aun así alguien no la encuentra puede agregar la dirección k viene en este profile y desde allí dire donde está, y si no me podéis agregar en bronwyn(barra baja)bm(arroba)hotmail... (no lo pongo entero pork se borra).

Muchas gracias por prestarme atención y espero muchos reviews!


	5. MUY IMPORTANTE 2

**¡HOLA!**

**kien kiera continuar leyendo esta historia la encontrara con el mismo titulo pero de autora a bronwyn bm**

**con buscar el secreto de hermione (y la escritora) bronwyn bm la encontrara**

**y por motivos k no vienen al caso no la puedo continuar aki. Y por favor no continueis pidiendo k la continue aki pork no puedo, asi k si alguien kiere leerla k la lea alli. O si la seguis sin encontrar agregarme a bronwyn(barra baja)bmhot...(y ya sabeis lo demas, esk se kita)**

**¡Bss y gracias por vuestra atención!**


End file.
